1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door operator disposed at a reception body, such as a door leaf, a door frame, a door transom, a wall or the like, with at least one mounting plate, on which the door operator assembly is disposed. The invention further relates to a mounting method for mounting the door operator.
2. Prior Art
Door operators of the species discussed here are intended for operating a door leaf of a door system and may be configured as door closers or as partially or fully automatic door operators. Most of the time the door operator is mounted at the top of a door transom or at a wall and is connected to the door via an arm assembly. Mechanically operating door operators are also known as door closers and typically have only a spring force accumulator, to perform the closing movement of the door leaf. Furthermore, electrical door operators are known which are either configured as electromotive or electro-hydraulic operators. With fully automatically configured door operators, for opening the door, the operators are activated most of the time by a momentary contact switch or a motion-sensor and they serve for executing both the opening procedure of the door leaf and the mostly time-delayed closing procedure. Furthermore, door operators are known which are connected to a power supply network of a building, in order to constitute a component of the safety equipment and in particular of the fire protection equipment, wherein the equipment can be activated centrally. Fully automatic door closers are common in particular in public buildings, as well as in the infrastructure of larger building complexes, which have a high volume of people passing through.
For installation purposes, the door operator has a mounting plate, which is connected to the reception body, namely a door transom, a wall or a door frame for example, by of screwing or any other known type of connection. Once the mounting plate is installed at the reception body, the door operator itself is mounted to the mounting plate. For mounting the door operator, the plate has pre-fabricated threaded bores or through-openings for screw-connections, in order to firmly connect the door operator to the wall or to the door frame via the mounting plate.
A mounting plate of this species for a door operator is known from Utility Model DE 20 2005 000 543 U1. The mounting plate is configured for a door closer and can be attached to a stable base. At the mounting side, the door operator assembly, as well as an associated cover can be mounted, wherein mounting plates, for door closers and/or door operators of the fully automatic type of construction, with varying degrees of automation, are very often similarly executed.
Very often, mounting the door operator to the mounting plate needs to be performed in a non-ergonomic working position. For this procedure, overhead work is required, where a door operator with a high degree of automation may have a considerable weight. Known door operator assemblies have a considerable installation expense and it is very often that the installation can be done only on-site, when mounting the door operator to the door system. As a result, a plurality of special tools may be required which furthermore, depending on the type of construction of the door operator, need to be differently assorted.